


orion and andromeda

by KuroFae



Series: i do know two things [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Altered Mental States, Altered States, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consent, Existentialism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Prior Consent, Trope Bingo Round 14, like they're getting there and then it stops, mild existentialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroFae/pseuds/KuroFae
Summary: “Do you ever think about infinity?” Carlos asks as Cecil slides a hand under the edge of his briefs. His mind is lost somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy and his eyes are lingering in Orion.“I try not to,” Cecil says, and Alnilam catches in the furrow of his brow.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Series: i do know two things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732459
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	orion and andromeda

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bathed in Blue Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416407) by [hivecaptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivecaptor/pseuds/hivecaptor). 



> Fill for 'Altered States (of the Mind).' See my card [here](https://kurofae.dreamwidth.org/496.html)!
> 
> I wasn't sure how to tag this, but in this fic, they've both consented to sexy stuff prior to taking drugs. Carlos is a bit more out of it that Cecil anticipated and Cecil calls it off. It's all consensual and safe but if that will bother you please look out for yourself.

“Do you ever think about infinity?” Carlos asks as Cecil slides a hand under the edge of his briefs. 

It’s sometime in the evening, the clock hovering hesitatingly at twilight and refusing to slip further into night. The heat from the day is disappearing, chased away by the chill of the desert night. Carlos can feel his body cooling with the sand outside, smokey trails of heat drifting off of his limbs and torso and coalescing against the ceiling. The patterns of the popcorn ceiling swirl languidly over him, throwing the purple-blue light drifting through their curtains into swirling galaxies. Carlos’ mind is lost somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy and his eyes are lingering in Orion.

Cecil’s face appears from where he’s lying between Carlos’ legs, and Carlos drags his eyes away from the Horsehead Nebula. The image of their bedroom drags behind the track of eyes lazily, some sort of ethereal lag in his perception. Cecil’s head is surrounded by a halo of starlight. His hair is mussed, the pale strands catching the blue glow of Alnitak in an embrace as the star systems catch up to Carlos’ vision. His pupils are blown wide, an eclipse of his irises. 

“I try not to,” Cecil says, and Alnilam catches in the furrow of his brow.

“It’s just-” Carlos says, and then is lost to the spiraling arms of another galaxy again for a minute. Cecil waits, the cool light swirling over the planes of his face. 

“It’s just,” Carlos tries again, quieter this time, “You’re not always going to be here.”

Cecil makes a wounded noise between a sob and a sigh, and crawls all too fast up Carlos’ body. The stars and planets that had settled against his skin go flying off around the room, his movement throwing Carlos’ universe out of its carefully balanced dance. 

“Oh, don’t stop,” Carlos sighs, bereft, as Cecil’s warm fingers leave his upper thighs.

Cecil buries his face into Carlos’ neck, and hums soothingly. He drapes the length of his body over Carlos’, his weight pinning him back to earth like gravity. Carlos rolls his hips up against him, petulant. Cecil makes a displeased noise, and runs a placating hand up Carlos’ arm.

“I know, I know,” he murmurs, his breath bringing goosebumps to Carlos’ skin, “I know you said you wanted to do this before we took them, but I’m calling it now. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You couldn’t,” Carlos says, but stills his hips. The disrupted galaxies around the room slow, settling back into a drifting, unconscious rhythm. Carlos is dizzy with it.

“I certainly endeavor not to,” Cecil says, his voice gravely serious against the edge of Carlos’ jaw, “Despite the best attempts of our uncaring universe and the inevitability of death.”

“Will you-” Carlos’ voice breaks and he inhales, shuddering. “Will you stay for as long as we have?”

Cecil presses a kiss to the side of his throat, possessive and fierce and loving. 

“ _Yes_ , Carlos,” he breathes, “I will be here for the entirety of our infinity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending:
>
>> Cecil: We should stop, you look kinda spacey
>> 
>> Carlos: oh _damn_ , DO I???
> 
> Inspired by hivecaptor's work, as well as by [this quote](https://jb612.tumblr.com/post/615429713873207296/quote-from-welcome-to-night-vale), which I adore, and also can't for the life of me remember the episode it's from.
> 
> Don't ask what they were taking, I have no idea. It started out as just The Good Kush but turned out a lot too hallucinogenic for that. Mystery Night Vale drug, perhaps.
> 
> Also, I am 20 going on 21 and I was today years old when I learned it is grammatically incorrect to use "Carlos'" and I should instead be using "Carlos's." I hate this more than words can describe and just kinda [handwaved it away](https://media1.tenor.com/images/bc10b84590ed7aa11b5e548bdd7684e5/tenor.gif?itemid=5618300) entirely but now I will never be able to sleep soundly ever again.


End file.
